Through My Eyes
by bbyxbanaaana
Summary: After Miss Miller died, Jeanette's life has been going hay-wire. It's bad enough she's going to high school. Now she has to deal with other DRAMA unfolding before her! What will she do to handle this situation? And, that's just the beginning. Part 1 of 4.
1. Chapter 1: Buh bye Belleview

**Author's Note:** After you read this fan-fic please review it. It'll be well appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

**Early that morning:**

"_Goo-ood morning folks! It's 6:30 am right now, and the weather today is goanna be hot, hot, hot!" _

I reached out to the alarm clock to abruptly turn it off. I opened my eyes lazily, and I realized…

"Oh, my God, it's promotion," I shouted in excitement.

My eyes shot wide open, it's the last day of school, and not just any ordinary last day of school, it's the last day of middle school! Yup, I, along with the rest of the gang, am moving on to high school!

I ran right downstairs and what was waiting for me? A big stack of hot flapjacks drowned in maple syrup, yum! I soon finished with a glass of ice, cold milk and went straight upstairs to take a shower. It took about twenty minutes, tops. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself around a lavender towel. As I walked into my room, which I share with Brittany and Eleanor, I see Brittany talking to the mirror and Ellie sitting at the edge of the bed, watching T.V. Seriously though, who talks to their reflection? As I was getting into my dress, Britt kept giving the mirror various poses, like she was a model in front of a camera. Ellie and I just kept looking at her like she was crazy or something.

Brittany raised her eyebrow and started to talk again, "Who are you? So, you think you're pretty, huh…"

She was immediately cut off…

"I don't know about pretty, but I sure am handsome."

As soon as I heard that, it was obviously Alvin. Alvin is so weird, he's so much like Brittany, he doesn't even know. They argue a lot, making them seem like they're some married couple, too.

"Alviiiiiin! I wasn't talking to you! What's your problem? You can't just barge in here, like you own the place! We're getting ready in here," Brittany yelled.

Ellie, Simon, Theo, and I just kept cracking up. We couldn't help it. Every time we get together, Brittany has to always throw some type of fit, especially to Alvin.

"Wow, this is better than cable! Everyone's done Brittany," Eleanor said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, Britt, plus it's time to go to school," Alvin said in an obnoxious way. "Anyways, what's that smell? It smells sort of funky in here, in a bad way."

"It's hairspray, fool, mind your own business. You don't know what girls have to go through. All you have to wear is a collared shirt and nice slacks," Brittany quickly added.

There they go again. After all the bickering was over, we all, eventually, got inside Miss Miller's minivan. Now off to Belleview Middle School, home of the Bulldogs, we go.

**Five minutes later:**

Miss Miller's minivan slowly pulled over in front of the school. I stared at the rearview mirror and everybody slid out of the car except for, well, me. I looked out of the car window and saw the whole student body in their ordinary school clothes and, as for me, I'm in this girly, frilly get up. All I can say is that I felt like such a goofball. I know that all the eighth graders are supposed to be dressed up in, what the principal called, "clothes that you would wear, if you were invited to a wedding" clothes. But, still. I never, ever, wear anything like this. Ever! Okay, okay, unless Miss Miller makes me.

Finally, I got enough courage to step out of the car. My arms were crossed around my chest and my head facing the concrete floor, staring at my feet, hoping no one will see me. What can I say? I'm self-conscious. I heard a car door slam shut, which caught my full attention. Once I looked up, there Jayla was, getting out of her parents' car and my face suddenly lit up with this huge smile on my face.

"Jaaaylaaa," I screamed. "Wait up!"

She abruptly stopped and spun around with this confused expression on her face, wondering who just called her name. Well, screamed, in this case. Then, she had this big smile drawn on her face. Each corner of her mouth, practically, reached up to her ears. I ran up to her like an idiot, with my hands flapping around to hug her.

Jayla and I were walking up to the school entrance. Everybody was staring at us. I don't know why though. I'm, certainly, nothing special. Maybe they're looking at Jayla. She's pretty, I guess. Anyways, I, basically, used her as a shield from everybody else. I didn't want anyone looking at me. Eventually, Jayla and I split up into our own groups.

**8:10 in the morning:**

_Buuuuurrrriiinnggg!_

Great, the school bell, meaning five more minutes to get to class. All of a sudden, I see Karen walking towards me. Karen is a seventh grade buddy of mine and she wants to take a picture of us together before I "abandon her." Her words exactly. Of course, I said yes because it'd be rude, right? I was worried that I would be late for class. The student body was scattering around us, so she asked any random person to take the picture for us. I was stunned about who she chose from the crowd. It was Kale! I mean, why him? Not only is he the hottest guy on our school campus, in my opinion anyways, but I got the biggest crush on him.

"Sure," he said in a sly voice.

Once I heard him say that one word, my eyes became so wide that it looked like my eyeballs were goanna fall out and my cheeks became hotter and hotter. Before I knew it, I ran for it. Suddenly, I was staring at Karen's hand grasping my arm, but I was still attempting to get away. So, we started to argue. Whisper-yell version.

"Come on! You promised." Karen had that sad-puppy-dog-pout on her face and I almost fell for it.

"Yeah, but that was before Kale was taking it!" She had no clue how I felt about him. "I'd take it, as long as Kale isn't involved."

I got out of her grip and went storming towards my homeroom. I can't believe Kale just witnessed that whole embarrassing tragedy. Worst of all was that he was in my homeroom with Mrs. Burberry!

**30 minutes later:**

Finally, promotion was starting. We've been sitting there for a while now. It's blazing hot outside, so hot that I could fry an egg on the sidewalk. Thank goodness I got to sit next to my BFFLE, Best Friend for Life and Eternity, Beané. We're so different, yet so alike. We "complete" each other. Anyways, the whole time we were talking about how, what we think, high school will be like. So far, I didn't like what I was hearing. I'm officially freaked out. Being stuffed in lockers, being trash canned, pretty much being a target of the upper classmen. You know the typical things you see in the movies.

Back to the promotion. All the parents got settled in their seats holding a camera, a bouquet of flowers, and or balloons. Mrs. Blasich, the principal, walked up to the front of the audience.

"Thank you. Welcome, to the Eighth Grade Promotion everybody." Everyone started to applaud and cheer. Mrs. Blasich went on and on about her experience with us. None of us really cared because no one liked her. "This is my favorite year and I'm, truly goanna miss them." Suddenly, tears began to run down her face. "I'm so sorry."

What the? Come on, you got to be kidding me. All of the students knew she was faking. She hated the eighth graders. I mean, we call her Mrs. Blond Bitch for a reason. Well, that's how it seemed throughout the year anyways.

She began to announce the students in alphabetical order.

"Shane Aarons. Deborah Blake." Mrs. Blasich went.

Student after student got out of their seats. Then, would shake their teachers' hand, and then the principal's, then the vice principal's, and then other school officials hands, then pose with the guy in the Bulldog costume in the end. And, then get back to their own seats.

"Jeanette Miller."

Finally, my turn.

So, I got up off my chair and threw on the fakest smile you could see. I started walking towards my teacher. First, I shook Mrs. Burberry's hand. Then, Mrs. Blasich's. Later, the vice principal's, and other school officials'. So far so good. I didn't make an idiot out of myself. Now time to pose with the school mascot. I walked right over and the flash of a camera, practically, blinded me. Unexpectedly, I tripped over my own feet, stupid high heels, and as I was falling to the ground, the mascot speedily caught my collapsing body and there I caught my balance once again. I saw cameras flashing before me and many people chuckling at the most humiliating moment of my life.

"Ha ha," Ashley, my other, best friend mouthed pointing at me.

Uggh. What else could I do, other than laugh at myself? Deep down I wanted to cry my eyes out and my self-confidence just got crushed a little bit more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow…Brittany and her reflection. Hilarious! Well, I thought it was funny. And, Brittany and Alvin and their arguments. I couldn't help myself. Ahaha. Omg…8th grade promotion was horrible, it really was hot and I didn't fall, but I tripped. Just over exaggerated. But, please review! I accept anonymous reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Call

**Author's Note: **After you read this fan-fic please review it. It'll be well appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

**30 minutes later:**

I was sitting in the backseat of Dave's car squished in between Eleanor and the window. I didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to anyone. No one spoke to me, and I spoke to no one. You'd think that I'd be so happy that school's over, but no. The chipmunks and my sisters were talking and laughing with glee. I, on the other hand, was just sitting there in silence with a I-just-saw-a-ghost look drawn on my face and all I could think about is that humiliating moment of my life. It kept replaying in my mind over and over, and over again, in disbelief that it actually happened. Why did this have to happen to me? Why?!

"Jeanette, Jeanette, Jeanette," I heard someone call. I instantly looked up and it was Dave. Everybody was already out of the car.

"Jeanette, we're here now. You can get out of the car," Dave said as he woke me up from my disturbing thoughts.

I scooted out of the car and my feet tapped the floor. As I was pushing the door closed, Dave began to talk.

"Jeanette?"

"Yes, Dave," I asked.

"Everything will be alright, people will forget about it. Don't forget to tell everyone to stick together and I'll pick you up at four.

"Thanks, Dave, bye," I replied.

I slammed the door shut behind me. He began to drive away and I stood there watching the car move farther and farther away.

"JEANEEETTE!" Eleanor yelled. "We're over here!"

Everybody was next to the water fountain with their hands flapping up in the air. I walked as fast as I could with my head held high and my shoulders thrown back. All of a sudden, I felt claws attempting to grab my head. You could never guess what it was! A crow! I turned around and this crazy black bird was cawing and flapping its wings at me. In that moment, I began to scream at the top of my lungs and ran like lightning towards the group. Once I got there, everybody started to crack up so hard that it looked like they were goanna pee their pants. Without warning, a single tear ran down my face. Once again, I ran for it.

I could hear my heels striking the floor. I felt my breath jerking back and forth in my lungs, as if it was being stabbed again and again. I made it all the way into the food court, sat at a table, and threw my hands against my face and wept as hard as I could.

**3 minutes later:**

Everything around me came to a blur. Today was the most horrible day of my life. Tears were flooded down my face. Seriously, why me? Why does the worst thing possible always happen to me? Why, why, WHY?! Suddenly, I heard foot steps coming my way.

"Hey, stranger."

I'd recognize that voice from anywhere. I looked up and Simon was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"What's wrong?! What do you mean, 'what's wrong' you know very well what's wrong,"

I sniffled.

"This is the worst day of my life! First, I fall in front of all the eighth graders, their parents, and the school faculty and they have pictures to prove that I am the clumsiest person ever! Then, a bird attacks me at the mall! And, to top it all off, you were laughing at me. I'd expect that from Alvin, but from you?!"

"I'm sorry Jean. It was just that….I'm sorry… I truly am," he replied, in a sympathetic tone.

"No, you don't, Simon. You have no idea, no idea at all!" I yelled at him.

I stared into his gray eyes hoping he wouldn't notice the tears filling up in my eyes. He extended his arms and held me tightly against his warm chest. Telling me that he's sorry and that everything will be alright. I buried my face into his shoulder and tears were streaming out of my eyes. He swept the hair that was covering my eyes behind my ear and wiped my tears with his thumb. We stared into each other's eyes. He cooped his cold hand around my face. Next thing you know, our faces got closer and closer, and closer. So close our lips almost touched.

"Hey guys, we're going to see a movie, what do you wanna see," Theodore yelled, standing underneath the door entrance.

Great timing Theo…really. We immediately sprang apart. I stood there looking at Simon and his dazzling eyes. What just happened? What just happened?! That whole thing was pretty, not even, sooo weird. All I did was stare. It was just graveyard silent. Overall, it was just plain awkward.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Alvin and Brittany both said impatiently.

"It doesn't matter to me," Simon answered. "What about you Jeanette?"

"I don't care," I heard myself whisper.

"Are you alright now Jean?" Eleanor asked.

"I am now, thanks for asking," I replied.

**4 hours later:**

We arrived at the Miller residence and pushed open the door, shouting with glee "Were home Miss Miller!"

Miss Miller was lying on the couch staring at the blaring TV with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. "Oh, hi, girls, how was the mall?" she asked.

"It was fine," Brittany answered.

"How was your day?" I asked.

Several seconds went by and all was silent.

"Uhh, what was that?" She replied.

"How's the cat? I don't have a cat Jeanette!"

Typical. Miss Miller always does this. She really needs to turn up her hearing aid. But, we all love her to death. She loves us as much as we her. No matter what we do, she's always there for us.

_RINNNNNNG! RINNNNNNG! RINNNNNNG!_

Miss Miller leaned in to pick up the phone. "Good evening, Miller residence," she perkily greeted.

"We'll be up in our room," Eleanor loudly announced.

**Up in our room:**

When we got up in our room, Brittany whispered "I wonder who Miss Miller is talking to? Lets check!"

"That's an invasion of privacy Britt," I said.

"Don't be such a party pooper Jean," she smirked. "Now be quiet."

She picked up the phone, put it on speaker and everyone stayed silent.

_The conversation began, and Miss Miller asked, "So, doctor, what's the update?"_

"_The lawyer found them, Beatrice," the doctor echoed._

"_Okay, good. We don't have much time."_

"_Did you tell the girls yet?"_

"_No, not yet, it's not the right time right now."_

"_I'll have them come in a month. Beatrice?"_

"_Yes, Doctor?"_

"_You have to tell them."_

" _I will. I am waiting for the right moment."_

"_Okay then, bye."_

"_Good night."_

The phone line went dead. All of us stood there in silence until Brittany gently set the phone down. She became wide eyed and ghostly looking. Eleanor had this worried expression written on her face. I, on the other hand, could hardly breathe. I took off my glasses and wiped the lenses clean with my dress. I placed it back on my face and my eyes became wider and wider. Many things were racing through my head at the moment. Do I like Simon? Does Simon like me? What about Miss Miller? What is wrong with her? Is she sick? Why is a doctor calling her? Who did the lawyer find? What's happening?!

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm telling you here that birds are evil! They really are. Oh and they almost kissed! Thanks a lot Theo. You ruined the moment. I was even surprised when I wrote it. And, who could have been found? Turning point! Dun-dun-dun! Please review! I accept anonymous reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Author's Note:** After you read this fan-fic please review it. It'll be well appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

**One month later:**

The Chipmunks and I are all upstairs in my room. Okay, and my sisters. We're all on the floor gathered in a circle playing…BS!

"BS, Alvin, BS," Brittany screamed in excitement.

"Ughh," he responded while grabbing the whole card deck laid in the center of all of us.

Wow, it's so entertaining watching everyone get so competitive at this game. Even I do!

_DING, DONG!_

"Girls come downstairs, we need to talk," Miss Miller softly yelled. "And, boys? I thinks it's about time ya'll leave."

All six of us scurried down the stairs. Underneath the door entrance was a woman and a man dressed in a suit and two adult male and female chipmunks. We immediately decelerated at the sight of them.

"Bye, guys," Eleanor whispered awkwardly. All of us hugged our good-byes.

"Bye, boys," Miss Miller said.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all spun around in a ripple. "Bye Miss Miller," they yelled in perfect harmony.

Miss Miller turned around to the three of us, "Girls, this is Ms. Smith, my lawyer," she gestured to the woman in the suit. We all said our how-do-you-do's and shook her hand. "This is Dr. Grove," pointing at the man in the suit. We all shook his hand and said our how-do-you-do's, again. "And, finally, this is D'Angelo and Taryn Lockhart," pointing at the chipmunk couple. "Your parents."

Oh, my God. Oh, my God. OH, MY GOD! Just then, my eyes became so wide it looked like they were goanna pop out of their sockets. My jaw dropped open so low that it could've touched the ground. I was so surprised that I couldn't breathe. I was seriously screaming at the top of my lungs in the inside. I couldn't say a single word!

There weren't many things I could say. At last, I found just one word -- "What?!"

"Your parents," the blond and blue-eyed chipette repeated in a thick Australian accent, for Miss Miller, giving us a big teddy bear hug.

I think Brittany and Eleanor were just as surprised as I was. "Huh!" we exclaimed in a synchronized fashion.

"Yes, girls, your parents," Miss Miller said again. "Now let's sit in the living room and talk about this situation."

We all sat in the living room and for a couple minutes, there was a dead, awkward silence.

"Do any of you want coffee?" Miss Miller asked.

"Oh yes, please," the adults replied in an echo.

Miss Miller got out of her seat and walked into the kitchen. Once again, the room was silent.

**About 5 minutes later:**

Miss Miller came out with five mugs of coffee and three glasses of orange juice on a silver tray. She carefully and slowly placed the tray on the coffee table.

The adults grabbed their mugs and put in their desired amount of creamer and sugar and stirred it about with a teaspoon. Still in shock, I just took a single sip of orange juice.

"Well, I think we should get started now," Ms. Smith said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Grove rapidly added.

Miss Miller turned to my sisters and me. She had this concerned look in her eyes. The closer I looked at her, the more I noticed that she looked very, very pale. "Well…girls…this is quite difficult for me to say and I should've told you a long time ago…. But, how can I say this? I'm sick."

"Then, stay in bed and we'll have this meeting later," Eleanor smirked.

"It's not that easy girls, I'm dying," Miss Miller gloomed.

Yay! This was extraordinary news! Just fantastic!

"She has about three months to live," Dr. Grove said, in a very serious tone. "We don't know exactly when, though, but it'll be sometime in October."

Even, greater!

"That's why your parents are here today, so you can be readopted by them," Ms. Smith added. "It was a very challenging search, indeed."

Well, now that phone call makes A LOT of sense.

"What the?! They abandoned us!" Eleanor was infuriated with this news. Usually, she's very sweet, you know? "Why would they want us back?!"

"Actually, it's not what you think. I'm sorry that you think we did, but we didn't mean to. You see, the day you were born was the most magical day of our lives. And, a couple weeks after that, your father and I were gathering food before winter hit." Our mother said in a voice filled with remorse.

"Yes. When we came back an hour later, you three weren't there," Our father, Mr. Lockhart, added. "All three of you disappeared. We thought that you were kidnapped or something."

"I was heartbroken for years, but I never lost hope. So, I prayed every night, hoping that we'll be reunited once again," Mrs. Lockhart said. "Now here we are." Tears began to run down her furry face.

"Well, how do you know that they're our parents?" Brittany uttered, turning to the lawyer. I glanced at "my parents" from the corner of my eye and boy did they look devastated.

The lawyer, Ms. Smith, said, "That was actually extremely tricky. In various parts of Australia, we put out papers all over the streets if anyone had missing chipettes. We asked a significant amount questions what their children looked like. And, everything that they described was you three. But, just to be a hundred percent sure, we took a DNA test and it was positive."

"Err, okay," I replied.

"So, here are the papers to sign for the adoption papers. But, it'll probably take a while to get approved." Ms. Smith said.

Ms. Smith brought out a humongous stack of papers and three black ink pens.

"Sign here… here… here… and here," she repeated again and again, flipping and pointing at every page that must by read and signed.

**One hour later:**

The whole process was done, and it was dark outside. Up to now, I'm still in shock. Everyone was lifting their butts off of their seats to go back home and started to walk towards the door. I ran up to the closed door to open it, so they can just leave faster.

Each person passed the door offered out their hands for me to shake. Except, for "my parents." They opened their arms and gave me a huge bear hug. It was really weird because, well, I hardly know them.

**5 minutes later:**

The three of us sulked back upstairs and threw our bedroom door open. We stripped off our clothes and changed into our pajamas. Everyone including Brittany was silent.

Brittany tossed her shimmery auburn hair and whispered, "I can't believe this is happening."

Oh, well. The silence of her not talking was nice while it lasted.

Eleanor replied quietly, her eyes all red-rimmed and teary, "Yeah, I know…I mean, our parents and Miss Miller _dying_?"

They both suddenly turned around to look at me.

"So, what do you think, Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know Britt, I'm still stunned about it," I heard myself whisper back.

I snatched my iPod and put in the headphones to my ears and laid in bed. Ellie and Britt did the same minus the iPod and headphones.

**30 minutes later:**

I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't sleep at all. I sat up and my back was against the headboard of my bed. I turned to look at my sisters who were so snug and comfortable underneath their comforters. Everything was happening so fast and so badly. I couldn't handle any of this, that quickly. I hunched myself into the smallest ball imaginable on my bed, hugging my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees. Tears began to run down my face uncontrollably.

It was about ten pm and Miss Miller passed our bedroom door and she made a u-turn once she saw me. She sat beside my bed and pulled off my headphones. I hastily grasped my pink, round glasses, from my night table and positioned it on my face. I threw my hands to my face in order to wipe my tears away.

"So, what are you listening to?" Miss Miller asked.

"Nothing important," I sniffled.

"Nothing's not important."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"It's a part of life. Everyone dies."

Miss Miller relocated my hair, that was in my face, behind my ear. She pulled me closer to her body and hugged me so tight that she could've crushed every single one of my ribs.

"Now go back to sleep my love," Miss Miller whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Miss Miller began to exit out of the darkened bedroom and giggled, "Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite."

* * *

**Author's Note: **First, off I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been busy. Okay, so they're reunited with their parents at last. And, to top it off Miss Miller is DYING! Congrats to DiceRox09 for being a great guesser that their parents would be found! Well, please review. And, I accept anonymous reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: It's Either Now or Never

**Author's Note:** After you read this fan-fic please review it. It'll be well appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

**Next Afternoon:**

_RINNNNNNG! RINNNNNNG! RINNNNNNG!_

"Hello," I echoed into the phone.

"Hey Jean," Simon said.

"Hey baby," Brittany joyfully screamed to Alvin.

"Hey babe," Alvin returned.

"OMG, you can't believe what happened, so--," Brittany blurted out.

"Britt, stop, so yeah, what did you guys have to ask?" I interrupted.

"You girls wanna come over?" Alvin asked.

Brittany looked down, and became quieter. "I don't think we should."

"Why not," Alvin questioned.

"Can we come over there?" Theodore sweetly gasped.

"I guess, let me ask," Eleanor said.

Eleanor ran to Miss Miller in the kitchen to ask if the chipmunks could come over.

"Well, who're the people yesterday," Simon asked curiously.

"Miss Miller said 'YES!'" Eleanor yelled.

"We'll tell you once you get here," I said.

**10 minutes later:**

The chipmunks hollered, "Noooooo," with a flabbergasted look.

"Yes, they're our parents," we answered in harmony.

"And Miss Miller?!" they questioned.

"She is goanna die sometime around October," I speedily explained.

"Noooo!"

"Yes!"

Oh my gosh, they're annoying the bonkers out of me! How many times do we have to say it for them to believe us?

"Are you sure?"

"O-M-G, YES," Brittany loudly whispered.

"We're really shocked and miserable because of this," Ellie quietly said. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"So it's definite?" Alvin asked.

Simon rapidly raised his hand and swung it against Alvin's head.

"Oww," Alvin yelled in pain.

"Yes, Alvin, they're a hundred percent sure," Simon sighed in annoyance. "So, what do we do now?"

"Hey, don't hurt my boyfriend." Brittany ran up to Alvin, "You okay, hun?" Alvin rubbed his head and nodded at Brittany.

"Lets watch a movie," Eleanor insisted, trying to change the subject.

Theo lit up with happiness and yelled, "With snacks!" Theo started to pat his chubby stomach and bit his lip.

"No scary movies, please," I ordered.

"What movie…" Brittany wondered loudly, completely ignoring what I just said.

"No, chick flicks," Alvin yelled.

Brittany rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine." She came closer to Alvin and pressed her lips against his.

Theodore and Eleanor ran into the kitchen and got popcorn, chips, and soda. Simon inserted the DVD into the TV. I dimmed the lights. Brittany closed the blinds. Alvin, of course, did nothing but sit there.

They chose a scary movie. Why am I always ignored?

Once the movie started, everyone sat on the floor in front of the TV in our room. As we were watching a frightening movie, a dreadfully horrifying scene came up. Out of habit I screamed, shut my eyes and hugged Simon. He then let out a chuckle and he did _the move_.

You know, _the move_. Where guys would pretended to yawn and they would extend their arms in the air and settled it around the chick's shoulders. It was just like in the movies you see in the theaters.

The instant he laid his arm on my shoulder, a sudden jolt of electricity ran down my spine. I thought to myself, _Has he been working out?_

His arm was surprisingly well-muscled. I could never tell because he's usually wearing that blue sweater of his. So how would I know? After a while, I placed my head on his shoulder. I could feel myself blushing as my cheeks became hotter and hotter. Right next to me, Brittany and Alvin were snuggled together giving each other multiple pecks on the lips.

I looked at Simon's gorgeous gray eyes and thought to myself…_Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh, OH, MY GOSH! I think I do like him! Why, won't he ask me out though? Does he like me or not? He keeps making a move, I think. Is he? I mean he likes me, I guess. But, he doesn't seem to show me. This is so confusing!_

After the movie ended I was still very puzzled. I didn't pay a bit of attention to the movie. I thought about Simon and I. I couldn't get him out of my head.

"Well, I'm beat," Simon yawned.

Great, he's trying to leave as soon as possible. Did I do something wrong? Did my breath stink?! I threw my hand up to my mouth and let out two breaths. I quickly sniffed the air trapped in my hand. Nope, my breath is fine. So, what's wrong? I should just tell him to get it over with. I nodded my head with determination. I have to tell him everything! This is my chance. It's either now or never!

I toddled closer to Simon and attempted to confess my feelings towards him. "Hey, Si…"

I was unexpectedly cut short by Dave. "Boys?"

"We're upstairs Dave," Theodore bellowed.

I heard Miss Miller and Dave's footsteps going up the stairs.

Dang it!

Simon's eyes locked into mine. "Yeah, Jean?" I stepped farther away from his body.

Miss Miller and Dave were underneath our bedroom door entrance. "Boys, it's time to go home now."

I stepped even further away from him. "Jean, what's your question," Simon asked, sounding more impatient.

Everybody's eyes were fixed on us. My head dropped and I was staring at my blue untied sneakers. It was really nerve-racking that everyone was staring.

I heard myself mumble, "Oh, um, nothing. Just forget about it. It's not important."

I looked over Simon's shoulder and I saw Miss Miller word out, "Nothing's not important." It's like she knew very well what I intended to do.

"Um, okay then," Simon said, confused. "Bye?"

The chipmunks and Dave left our house and shut the door.

"Bye," I whispered in silence.

_It's either now or never_, I thought to myself. Apparently, that was it. It's never. Simon and I, as something more than friends, will be a never. If friendship was all he had to offer, then I'll take it. It's better than nothing.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well, here's the fourth chapter. So far, it's my shortest chapter, but I'm very satisfied with it. I love making them, almost do _something_ together! To me it makes things more interesting. Seems like she's in love! And, it's very chatty, I've noticed. Talking is important. Please review! I accept anonymous reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: John Adams High

**Author's Note:** After you read this fan-fic please review it. It'll be well appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

**Late August:**

We were dropped off at the gas station across the street of John Adams, our new high school, to avoid traffic. Is high school really like what I see in the movies? I would be really excited about this but, I have so much on my mind right now. Miss Miller was sicker than ever. I mean, she's dying. And, we'll be moving in with our parents in a couple months. Are our "parents" as nice as Miss Miller describes? Oh, and there's Simon! I can't live like this. Way too much stress for me to handle.

At the corner of my eye, I saw what seemed to be a junior.

"Hey, guys let's follow her so we don't get lost," I whispered, to the group.

"Yeah, okay," Eleanor squealed, while being held in Theo's arms. They're going out now. It's so cute. Why can't Simon ask me already?!

Simon speedily grabbed my hand and confidently followed the junior to the school. Once we got through the school entrance, I was amazed. The school campus was gigantic.

As we stood there in amazement, we lost the junior. Great, where do we go next? So, I saw this big line and I thought that's where the schedule line would be.

"I think the line's over there," I said, pointing at it.

We waited for like five minutes and I still wasn't sure.

"Hey, is this where we get our schedules?" someone asked me.

"I'm not sure," I quickly responded.

He asked someone else, "Is this the schedule line?"

"No, it's the Schedule Problem line," the student replied.

"Then…where do we get it," Brittany asked.

"At the MPR," the student pulled a map out of her backpack, then and pointed out where it was.

We all hurried to get our schedules. My hand in Simon's, his hand in mine, it was like a dream. When we reached the open doors of the MPR, dang! The MPR, the Multi-Purpose Room, was massive, too. Well, at least it was separated into four sections -- freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. By last name, too.

Simon let go of my hand and the Chipmunks went to the "S's" line were, on the freshman side. My sisters and I ran to the "M" line.

"Name please," the lady asked.

"Miller," we all answered.

She flipped through the papers, "Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette Miller?"

"Yup, thank you," we said in a giddy way.

The six of us were gathered in the middle of the room, right on top of a picture of an eagle on the floor.

"1, 2, 3," we all screeched, now wondering if we have any classes together. We all revealed our schedules.

I had a class with Simon, "Yay, we have sixth period AP Biology together with Mrs. Orozco!" I started hopping in place, in happiness. As I was hopping in place, I stepped on one of my shoelaces. Suddenly, I was collapsing into his arms.

Simon caught my frail body. My face was two inches away from his face. "Cool," Simon whispered into my hair.

"Uh-hum," I heard someone clear their throat.

Simon and I looked up and it was our principal, Mr. Ashfield.

"Please, no PDA. Not in my school," Mr. Ashfield went.

"Um, no. We're not…um. He just caught me. I was falling and…" I faltered.

Simon then chucked his hand to cover my mouth.

"Now, I don't want you two to get in trouble on the first day," he warned.

"Yes, sir," Simon said, trying to hold in his laughter.

When he turned around, Simon and I began to laugh so hard. Not quite loud enough for him to hear, though.

_BUUUUUURRRRRRRIINNGG!_

Everyone scattered around us.

"Bye, Jean."

"Bye, Si."

We slowly drifted away from each other. When we were about ten feet away from each other, my heart completely melted.

**A couple seconds later:**

Shoot where do I go for PE? The locker room? Well, I'm lost.

"Does anyone know where I go for PE," I asked loudly.

"You meet at the football field," someone answered.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Now the problem is, is that I have no idea where the football field is. So, I ran around for three minutes, trying to look for the football field. I heard, "Hey, I think I found the football field for PE," a faint voice said.

"Thank goodness," I sighed in relief. Finally.

So, now where's my class?

"Okay, so here's Mr. Dao's class, Ms. Bronx, and Mr. Vine," a coach yelled, pointing to each spot where each teacher gathered their class.

I sat on the cold metal bleacher of Mr. Vine's class. Every student was chatting among themselves and in this class. But, not me.

**On the way to Fifth Period:**

The whole day I was completely lost. I didn't know anyone in all of my classes. Why? Because the majority of the kids from Belleview Middle School went to Lincoln Heights High, home of the bears, the rival school of John Adams.

Finally a familiar face in fifth period Geometry with Mrs. Teagarden. Yay, it's Beané! I'm so happy!

"Jeanette," Beané yelled in amusement, while running in open arms.

"Beané," I shrieked, running to hug her. "Girl, do I have things for you to catch up on!"

Instead of paying attention to Mrs. Teagarden, we silently caught up on so many things we endured over the summer. I told her about everything. Including, Miss Miller dying and what I think of Simon.

"Wow, you've gotta be kidding me," Beané blurted.

"Not even, why would I make this up," I whispered.

"Oh, Jeanette," she said in a voice filled with sorrow, giving me a hug. "Well, hey, let's get off this subject. Let me see your schedule."

I handed her my schedule and went, "Here you go."

She compared the schedules and she had this big smile on her face, "We have AP Bio together," holding out her hand for a high-five.

"Simon has AP Bio, too, my two favorite people," I replied, letting out a giggle.

**45 minutes left:**

_BUUUUUURRRRRRRIINNGG!_

"Beané, let's go to AP Bio. It's all the way on the other side of the school campus," I murmured.

"Okay, okay, don't get your shoes in a knot," she snapped.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and I crashed into…Simon. Literally, in one second I collapsed onto his body making him fall, too. My forehead against his, our lips only a mere one and a half inches away from each other.

"Um, hi," I whispered, my eyes all wide-eyed.

"Hi," he replied.

I was still on top of him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up, I thought that we could walk to class together," he whispered with a smile. "And, Jeanette?"

"Yeah," I instantaneously asked.

"I think you should get off of me before we're late," Simon continued.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I apologized, while getting off of his body. "Are you okay?"

"Yup," Simon asked. "You?"

"Uh-huh," I chuckled.

Wow, I fell on the first day of school. AGAIN! Great. And, I stayed on him for, practically, a minute. A whole sixty seconds. I like him and all, but not so much to crush him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aww…and the principal thought they were a couple! Has anyone noticed that she falls on him a lot. And, how he happens to be there to catch her, _coincidently. _Lol! I'm such in a movie cliché mood right now. Well, please review! And, I accept anonymous reviews!


End file.
